Lolo's Birthday Surprise!
by Pinkituskadaro
Summary: This is a birthday present for one of my best friends, Lolo!


**This is a birthday present for one of my best friends! Happy birthday Lolo! Love you!**

The day was April 21st, one of my best friend's birthday was today. The name of that best friend was Lauryn, or as we call her, Lolo.

We were having her birthday party on the 22nd, because prom, was the day before. We were all finishing eating delicious tri-tip, that was prepared by mother, with a beautiful sunset visible through the window.

"Are you ready for presents?" My mother asked Lolo.

"You bet! This was delicious, Mama Pam!" Lolo replied. Mama Pam was something Lolo, and my friend Sammy called my mom.

Lolo walked around to the end of the table, where the presents were. She started carefully wrapping a present open.

"This one is from Maddy!" Lolo said. Maddy, is my nickname. My full name is Madolyn.

The present she opened, was a drawing of Yuri On Ice!!!.

"Aw! I love it, Maddy!" Lolo said, putting the drawing off to the side. She grabbed another present for from the stack.

She looked at the next present she grabbed. "It says it's from Sammy!" She unwrapped it, and inside was a T-shirt that said, "Daddy".

"Haha! I'm real shook!" Lolo said, laughing, while the adults were confused at what it meant.

Lolo then grabbed another present, that had no name.

"Who is this from?" She asked everyone. My sister, Moriah, walked over and looked at it.

"Hm. That's weird. No name." Moriah said. Lolo decided to open it anyways.

"It's not like anyone got their parties mixed up." She said. She unwrapped it, and inside was a necklace, with a beautiful dark blue pendant.

"This is beautiful! Speak up whoever did this!" She said, captivated at the necklace.

"It was me."

Everyone turned around, and saw a man with dar blue hair. He had an unmistakable birthmark on his arm. Could it possibly be..?

"Who are you?!" My mom asked the man.

"My name is Chrom. I am from the halidom of Ylisse. I am the Prince."

"Sir, are you high?" My mother said.

"Milady, I am not. Is this not the halidom of Ylisse?"

"No! I don't know what the hell a Ylisse is, but you need to leave my house!" My mother said, pushing Chrom out the door.

"Wait!" Lolo said. "What is the pendant for?"

"It will bring you back and forth to Ylisse. But, I need your leave. I hope I will see you there."

Chrome walked out the door.

Later that night...

"Girls, I want to try out my pendant." Lolo said. I was playing on my phone, Sammy was on Lolo's laptop, and Miranda, Moriah, and Lolo just finished a round of Super Smash Bros.

"Lolo, are you okay?! Why would you ever think that we could ever go into the world of Fire Emblem? It just can't be." I said, looking up from my phone.

"Doesn't hurt to try." She said.

"Okay, it doesn't hurt." My sister, Miranda said. We all nodded. We gathered around.

"Wait, how do we even do it?" Lolo said, looking at the pendant.

Sammy looked in the box.

"Hey! There's instructions! It says, 'Hold hands with the people you want to take, and say I want to go to Ylisse.' That's it? Weird." Sammy said.

Lolo closed her eyes, and said, "I want to go to Ylisse!"

Lolo opened her eyes, and saw herself in Ylisse!

"What the heck?" Lolo said, in shock.

She looked up, and saw him. Chrom.

"Hello there." He said, with a bright gleam in his eye.

"Where are we?" Miranda asked.

"Wait... Do you know Cordelia or Donnel?" I asked, because those are my favorite Fire Emblem characters.

"Yes. They're at my camp." Chrom said. "Would you like to come to my camp?"

"YES!!!" We all yelled.

"Alright, let's go! Lolo, walk by me, will you?"

At the camp...

"AAH! It's Cordelia!!!" I screamed, running toward her.

"Hm?" She said turning around, to be greeted by a hug from me.

"Ah! Can't...breath!" She said, gasping for air.

"Whoops! Sorry!" I said, pulling away. "It's just...I'm your biggest fan! By the way, do you know where Donnel is?"

"Yes. He's over there, training."

"YES!!!" I said, running toward him.

Meanwhile, Miranda was gawking over Gaius.

"Um...Can I help you ma'am?" He said, in confusion.

"Yes...Oh Yes you can..." Miranda said, blushing madly.

Lolo, was talking with Chrom.

"So...why did you want me to have the pendant?" She asked, holding his hand.

"You...you're not like any girl I know. You...you are the girl I want by my side.

"Hehe!" Lolo giggled. Cuddling closer to him.

She then looked around. "Team! We need to talk!" We all walked over.

"What's up?" Moriah asked.

"I want to stay. I am going home to get mama Pam, and David. Okay?"

We all looked at each other. We all silently nodded. We didn't want to leave.

Lolo said, "I want to go home!" And she was gone. A few minutes later, she was back.

"Where are we...? Oh my god! It's beautiful here! Wait... How did we get here...?" My mom said, looking around, and confused.

"Mom! This is our new home!" I said, running up to her.

"Well...it is beautiful here..." She said, looking around.

"I guess it wouldn't be bad!" David said.

So then, they decided that Ylisse would be their permanent home!

Lolo smiled at Chrom and said, "We're staying! Isn't that great? I am so happy!"

Chrom smiled back, and said, "You bet I am."

Four years later...

After we moved to Ylisse, we all started relationships, and we joined the Shepards. I became a cleric, my mom became a sage, Miranda became a knife sage, Lolo became a tactition, David a great Lord, and Moriah became a falchion knight.

We helped Chrom defeat the Mad King Gangeril. And, I met my third favorite Fire Emblem character, Olivia.

Chrom and Lolo fell in love, and birthed their daughter, Lucina, just like in the game. "I never thought I would be the mother of Lucina!" She laughed after Lucina's birth.

Miranda, fell in love with Gaius, but it took ten pounds of candy for him to accept her love, and realize his feelings. She had a son, and name him Ashnard.

Moriah, after awhile, came to realize her feelings for Fredrick. Lucky for her, she didn't have to wait long, for Frederick felt that way long before she did. She birthed a daughter named Sara.

Sammy, left for a couple years to another realm. When he came back, he brought he love of his life, Jakob.

As for me, well, I found love too. According to Donnel, he fell in love with me at first sight. So, it wasn't long before we started our relationship. I, birthed a daughter, named Claire. Recently, I gave birth to a boy, named Steve.

Our new lives have been amazing. We haven't gone back at all.

I know this is really cheesy, but...

And they all lived, happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
